The Tiger and the Phoenix?
by Dragonwarrior05
Summary: (Kairay yaoislash) After being seperated for so long, the bladebreakers get back to meet together. But to Ray's extreme disappoinment, Kai seems to be missing...
1. the meeting

**Hey people out there who are reading this…this is my first time at a yaoi/slash fic, ok? I need some advice on this…even flames are welcome!**

**Chapter one : The meeting**

"Damn..." Tyson muttered. "What is wrong with me? Ever since we broke up I haven't made a single good battle..." the bluenette gazed at Dragoon, which lay upside down after it had hit a tree.

_Ever since the Bladebreakers broke up...I haven't been...myself...I miss all of them...who knows when we'll see each other again..._

_Gods…what will Kai say if his sees I've been training like that…performing so badly...most likely he'll make me run 40 laps around the dojo, like last time...damn..._ Tyson groaned and stood up, figuring he'd better get back to training.

He drew the rip cord from the launcher, and the Beyblade leapt from its launcher and spun around the floor.

"Let it RIP!" another voice cried.

Now THAT was something familiar!

"MAX! MAX! KENNY!" Tyson bellowed when he spun around. There was Kenny's brown mop of hair - man, that kid was as geeky as ever in his tie, white shirt and brown shorts, couldn't he do something about his glasses? - with his beloved laptop, Dizzi. Where the hell did they come from? He was supposed to meet Kenny, but it wasn't until much later in the day.

Oh well! He grinned at his friends in pure joy.

Max, who had shot up a couple of inches, was wearing his usual orange and green outfit. Both were leaping and running clumsily over the stones and logs that stood in their way. Tyson picked up his Beyblade and ran to meet them.

"Hey, Tyson! I decided to get the team back together for a surprise! How are you?" Kenny asked, face red from the exertion. Tyson and Maw were too busy hugging each other to hear what he said.

"How are you, bro? I don't - RAY! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? RAY!" Tyson grinned as the Neko Jin ran forward with his usual calmness and grace. The White Tiger, too, had shot up a couple of inches. He was wearing that usual Chinese outfit with the Yin and Yang emblem. The soft raven locks were tied up in a white cloth, as usual.

"How are you, Tyson? Have you seen Kai?" Tyson didn't answer Ray's question, just proceeded to jabber on and on and so forth about some unimportant thing. After greeting Ray, Tyson went back to Max and both of them started chatting. Seeing Tyson and Max both horsing around and having fun, Ray couldn't help feeling a little upset...he wasn't sure if Kai would turn up this time, Kenny hadn't been able to reach him.

Ray shook his head and walked into the bunch of trees that was beside Tyson's house. He needed some time on his own...where was Kai?

Before they had separated, Ray had given his heart to his captain. Yes, the Tiger could not believe it at first, but there was no denying it. He had fallen for the Phoenix...and he was glad to say that Kai had felt the same.

"Kai..." he muttered under his breath. "Where did you go?"

"Hn?" there came a customary response, all too familiar to Ray. He spun around, raven locks whipping behind him.

There, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, was the team captain.

Heart hammering with delight and relief, Ray couldn't help grinning soppily.

"Kai! I thought...I thought you wouldn't come! Kenny said you didn't confirm with him." Ray said happily.

"And you believed him? …I had nothing better to do, so I just thought I would turn up."

Was it just his imagination? Or had Kai's voice matured? It now seemed deeper..._sexier, _certainly...just the thought of that made a shiver go up Ray's spine. Well, his body has certainly changed...Ray stared at the muscles along his arms. Just then, Kai open his eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well?"

"W-well what?" There it was again, Kai's voice had definitely changed...not that Ray didn't like it, mind you...

"Even Tyson would have given me a better welcome," Kai said. Ray turned around, pretending to sulk.

"Well, I would have… but then you told me why you came here…and here I was thinking that you came just because you missed me," he whined.

After a few quiet seconds, Ray realized Kai wasn't buying the act. The Chinese turned around and saw the Russian still standing in his usual pose, fixing his crimson gaze on Ray and smiling his special smile.

"I got you something," Kai said. He held up a small glass keychain that had painted figures on it.

Ray took it wonderingly. Then, he smiled. There was a carved picture of a white tiger, roaring at another figure, the lady of the land in her ferocity and power. And in the air, above the tiger, was a red phoenix, the majestic lord of the winds.

"Forgiven?" the team captain asked, almost shyly.

Ray turned around again, putting his nose in the air. He walked off, saying childishly,

"Nope. You need to prove it to me. For all I know you got this years ago when you still loved me. One keychain doesn't mean anything – you need to prove your worth, too. You could have gone falling in love and chasing after another more beautiful person, during all these years…" said the tiger in his snobbiest, most spoilt voice.

The white tiger wasn't aware that the phoenix had followed him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now, we can't have you thinking that, can we, tiger?" Kai said lazily. Duh, it was more of a statement than a question. Ray snapped playfully at his leader's fingers, very feline like.

And suddenly Kai dragged him back by his waist and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. It was pure and sweet, full of longing and love.

"Is that proof enough?" Kai asked when they broke apart.

"Definitely not," Ray hissed. He put his arm up and grabbed a handful of Kai's spiked locks. Dragging them down towards him, Ray attacked his lover with another fiery kiss. At the same time, the Chinese ran both his hands through his captain's hair, combing the grey and blue mess.

Kai returned the passion gladly, feeling Ray freely through his hands.

"A little demanding, aren't you?" Kai whispered smoothly, now running his tongue over Ray's neck.

"You seem to want quite a lot, yourself," Ray murmured, biting Kai's ear playfully. Kai ran his fingers down Ray's long, smooth neck, and the Tiger purred delightfully in return.

"I was wrong about something," Ray said as he was forced against a tree.

"Hnn…?" Kai ran his hands down Ray's back, lower…

"The keychain proves a lot…but this is better…" Ray gasped as Kai pressed against him harder, at the same time enjoying the sensation. He was cut off when Kai pressed his lips hard against his, tongue licking Ray's lower lip and looking for an entrance. Their mouths opened as both fought for dominance, but finally Ray gave in and Kai explored Ray's mouth freely with his tongue. However, the pair was very rudely interrupted.

"D'ya guys hear that?" Tyson stopped short when they reached the edge of the trees. Maw and Kenny paused to listen. It sounded as though there was a person inside, moving around and making quite a lot of noise. There were two voices, and though they were too soft to hear exactly what was being said, Tyson could make out a low, smooth voice and a clear, giggling one. Then there was a sharp hiss and a gasp.

"Come on! Maybe it's Kai…though I don't know what on Earth he's doing," said Kenny.

"Hey Kai! Glad to see you, we thought you wouldn't be coming," Kenny said. It was indeed Kai, the trio recognized his outfit and twin colored hair. Just then, Kai stepped aside and turned around, and all three saw the person he had been making out with.

"…RAY?" Tyson, stopped short. Max and Kenny ran into him. The trio stared at the older pair, jaws dropped and eyes popping open.

"Kai and Ray?" Max asked incredulously. "Kai and Ray!"

"Yes Tyson, what do you want?" Kai released his tiger and turned to the trio.

"You-you-you and R-Ray? You two are…?" Max sputtered, stunned.

"yeah…And what if we are?" Kai asked, rather menacingly.

"Urm…I…that is, there's nothing! Nothing at all! See you!" with that, the trio ran off. Kai made to chase after them, but was stopped short in his paces when there was a low growl of disapproval.

His tiger was glaring at him fiercely. Ray cleared his throat rather pointedly. It took Kai about half a second to make up his mind.

"Tiger, I could have always gone after them later," Kai whispered as he dove at the Chinese and pulled him to the ground so that Ray was lying on top of him.

"Glad you thought I was more important…"

For a very long time after that, Tyson, Max and Kenny didn't dare to go behind the house. And guess what? The captain and his tiger didn't want to come out, either.

**So how did you like it? This is my first time, so like I said, I may have messed up and wrote a whole pile of rubbish. Your reviews will help, tho!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it…**

**Thanks, Dragonwarrior05**


	2. the outing

**Oh, cool ! so many reviews! Thanks, you guys! Here's the second chapter some of you asked for! Enjoy, and please review! **

**chapter 2: the outing**

"hey guys, check this out!" Kenny said excitedly, looking up from his laptop. "I just received a message from Mr Dickinson. apparently, since its Christmas, the BBA has decided to send us to a mountain resort for a vacation!"

"Awesome!" Max and Tyson cheered. Then they resumed the fast paced eating of their breakfasts.

"Cool!" Ray grinned, looking over at Kai. "That should be fun!"

Kai smile his special smile, sending a shiver of delight down Ray's back. How did Kai always manage to do that? He didn't know, but he definitely didn't want him to stop.

"Alright guys, pack up! We've only got one day before we leave!" Kenny announced.

Tyson dashed off to his room immediately. Max, Ray and Kai left the dojo.

"Hey, Kai?" Ray called.

"Hm?" the tiger grinned his fanged grin. "See ya soon!" With that the neko-jin turned around and dashed off. Shaking his head ruefully, Kai got into his car. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

The bladebreakers reached the hotel with no trouble and checked in. Kai was sharing a room with Ray, while Tyson, Max and Kenny took the other room.

Ray went to the hotel room while Kai collected their bags from the car.

Kai reached the hotel room, put down the bags, and hearing the splash of water, looked into the bathroom.

Kai just stood in the doorway of the bathroom and stared. Only 10 minutes in the hotel and already Ray was using the hot tub. The Chinese was wearing only his boxers and a tight black top.

"Come on in, Kai!" he called, relaxing in the tub. When Kai didn't move, Ray turned so that he was on his stomach and bared his teeth, looking for all the world as though he really was a cat.

That got his captain's attention at once.

"Alright, just give me a minute to change. I'm not gonna strip right here."

"What, why not?" Ray was disappointed. "I'm sure it would be quite worthwhile," he said with a malicious smirk. Outside the bathroom, Kai grinned. "Make sure everything comes off, then," his tiger called. Kai was about to step back into the bathroom, then caught himself. Why not? They deserved some fun.

The captain tugged off his top, and stepped into the bathroom. Ray sat up straight. Definitely _very, very _worthwhile He watched Kai hungrily, a cat eyeing his "prey". The perfectly corded muscles moved beneath Kai's skin as he climbed into the tub. The phoenix smirked when he saw Ray's expression.

When Kai finally got into the tub, Ray snaked across to Kai. "This rules, don't it?" The Chinese asked, stepping and clambering all over his captain.

"Definitely." The phoenix flipped over so that he was now on top of Ray. While the Phoenix ran his fingers through Ray's silky, raven locks, his Tiger gnawed his neck, ears, lips, and every other part he could reach.

Kai shoved his hands under Ray's shirt, and the Chinese gasped and purred at the delicious sensation. That gave him an idea.

Waiting until the Russian was too focused to notice anything else, the tiger suddenly slipped his hands into Kai's boxers and gave him a sharp pinch. That should be entertaining.

Kai bolted to the edge of the tub while Ray leapt to the opposite end, grinning playfully.

"You," Kai growled. "Come here."

"Nope," came the teasing response.

"Come here," the captain snarled again. But when Ray continued to smile mischievously, Kai finally raced back and grabbed him again. They continued.

After a time, both bladers sat at opposite ends of the tub, relaxed and content. They were taking a break.

Ray leaned back against the wall and sighed pleasantly, inhaling deeply. Unbeknownst to him, Kai was watching his every move from his end.

He's beautiful, Kai thought. He admired the Tiger's graceful movements, his silky ebony locks, and most of all, his captivating golden eyes. Ray's voice was clear, delightful, and made Kai feel as though there was nothing in the world but happiness…_by the Gods, I'm turning into a mushy lovesick little idiot, _he rebuked himself.

But the fun wasn't over yet. Kai stretched his body, limbering his muscles.

"Remove it."

Ray cracked open a amber eye. "Hmm?"

"Remove it," Kai ordered again his silkiest, smoothest voice.

"Remove what?" Ray asked.

A slow grin spread across his face when his phoenix pointed lazily at his shirt. Slowly, temptingly, Ray lifted the edges of his tight top. Kai growled again, this time in impatience, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Ray and ripped the shirt right off. Ray giggled and slapped Kai's cheek teasingly, then his chuckles turned into struggles for breath when Kai smothered him again.

And then, the REAL action began.

**Ha ha! Did you like it? I enjoyed writing this too! Please review!**

**Thanks, Dragonwarrior05**


End file.
